


Let's Tango

by Knott



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>个性不变下的身份互换</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

莫斯科

今天负责更换幻灯片的是Aushev，他患有腕关节炎，更换投影的动作总比Oleg的说话速度要慢半拍。Solo自己对这事倒不怎么介意，他的心思不在这上面。照他看来，Aushev也不，顶多在Oleg因为幻灯片放倒了而发出浑浊的咳嗽，或者不高兴地使劲吸他的烟斗的时候，Aushev会赶紧微笑道歉，把手里的资料正过来：“对不起，Kudzaev同志，对不起。”

Oleg低哼，把烟斗倒过来，用力在桌沿敲了敲，才继续说下去。

“Illya Kuryakin，”Oleg说，“不是我们常见的那种典型美国佬。他十八岁时参军服役，但后来因为情绪管理问题，没在战场待多长时间。回来以后，他一直在俄克拉荷马一间教堂修复古画，一队艺术修复公司看中了他，带着他到世界各地去执行修复工作，被他修复过的艺术品总会奇迹般地消失，这是后话。”

“小偷？”Solo问道。

Oleg对他的问题不感兴趣，继续往下说——期间夹杂着Aushev的又一次道歉——伴随着那声道歉，Illya穿着军装的年轻图片在投影仪上正过来了。“运用你的想象力吧，Solo，不幸的是，在Illya发现艺术的吸引力时，他也引起了CIA的注意，”咔擦一声，换了一张幻灯片，Solo嘴角浮起笑意，因为这是一张入狱照，“不到两年后，CIA把他从监狱救了出来。”

“原来如此。”在上司面前，Solo喜欢装傻。他没有多说，因为他还在等着这件事的下文。

“CIA吸收了他，”Oleg终于有些不耐烦了，“从此，Kuryakin成了他们最出色的特工。当然，他有他的弱点——成为CIA以后他总被投诉过分使用武力，因为过于古板而无法执行蜜罐任务，有一次Kuryakin为了保护一幅画忘了要保护目标，于是目标死了——但他不是个可以小看的对手。”

Oleg差点把烟喷到了他的脸上。Solo不着痕迹地朝后躲了躲，忍下一阵咳嗽。他的上司把烟夹在手指间，晃了晃，脸上的神情重新变得严肃。

“必要的时候，你可以杀了他，但他绝对不能带着那女孩离开东德。”

“东德，”Solo说，“我能问一句，长官，为什么你不派别的特工来执行这次任务？我更喜欢巴黎，汉堡也不错，上一次你派我去匈牙利，我差点死在一辆运输车里——在蔬菜和家禽中间，那可不是种快乐的死法，长官——而你告诉我，那是个简单的接头任务。”

“因为这是我能想象到的最简单的任务，”Oleg啜了下烟斗，“所以你不可能搞出什么乱子。阻止他，Solo，如果你能办到的话，我会忘掉你过去曾经给我和这个机构惹过多大麻烦。”

“噢，那听起来像是最后通牒，”Solo眨眨眼，没什么愧疚感地笑了，“我能问问我什么时候起飞吗，长官？”

美国 CIA总部

Saunders穿过一道安全门，但Illya照样走过时，安全门响了起来，Illya无奈站在后面，等待安全人员来扫描他的全身，他从身上拿出一串钥匙后再走过去，门再次响了起来。Saunders摘下眼镜，揉了揉眉心，眼角余光瞥见Illya站在门内，怒不可遏，已经搓起了手指。

“噢又来了。”Saunders低声对自己说。

“先生，”安保人员对Illya喊道，“请你回到门后面。先生？”

他的呼叫声大概是压垮Illya理智的最后一根稻草，Illya突然转身，两手拽住门的两端，把门框拧得变形以后朝自己的头顶扔了出去——Saunders很有先见之明地往旁边退了两步，安保人员吓得脸色发白，立刻把枪拔了出来，胳膊伸直，朝Illya举起。“举起你的手来，先生！”

Saunders同情地走到举枪的年轻人身后，按了按他的肩膀。“没关系，他和我一起的。”

安保人员半信半疑放下枪，Illya踏过那堆变形的金属，一脸不快地走向Saunders，小声嘟囔着“我告诉过你我受不了安全门”，Saunders叹了口气。“Kuryakin特工，我们的时间有限，我就长话短说了，”Illya的上司边走边说，“这是一次简单的救援任务。当然，你的对手除了德国佬，还有我们假设从机场就开始跟踪你的克格勃特工，其中，你特别需要注意的是一个人，这个人的名字叫Napoleon Solo。”

Illya把头顶的鸭舌帽压了压，把两手伸进夹克口袋里，走廊里的人对他侧目而视，仿佛他是个异类。确实，提着行李箱，穿得像个乡村音乐人的Illya和这里格格不入，但每当有人嘲笑般低声议论，Illya就朝他们投去恐吓的眼神。“我在飞机上已经看过照片了，”他对Saunders的话颇为不屑，脑海里依稀回忆起一张娘娘腔的脸，“他为什么是个威胁？”

“Well，”他的上司用自己的钥匙打开了办公室的门，做了个邀请的手势，但Illya一脸防备地站在门边，上司无奈地把门关上，才继续说下去，“他不是你见过的那种克格勃间谍，Illya。Napoleon Solo从来不按牌理出牌。他二十岁加入的克格勃，擅长绑架和暗杀，我们的特工过去和他打过交道，但都被他玩弄于鼓掌之中。”

“Hmm，”Illya冷笑着摇了摇头，环顾着Saunders办公室里的一切，还是拒绝坐下来，“那是因为他还没遇到我。”

CIA主管叹了口气，端起茶杯，想说什么，却又忍住了。“我们调查过他的底细，他过分喜欢在任务期间拈花惹草因此在克格勃做过几年冷板凳，曾经由于蜜罐任务在巴黎有好几个情人，总而言之，又是一个格别乌的人——必要的时候，你可以杀了他，但别让他阻拦你进行这次救援任务。”

Illya正凝视着墙上的一幅画，这时慢慢转过头来。“我会见机行事的，长官。”

Saunders打了个冷颤。

东柏林晚上十点二十五分

Illya突然合上行李箱，差点夹断负责检查的那位警察的手，他冷着脸，在对方正要发作的时候把手伸到对方面前，打开手掌，掌心躺着枚苏联产的跟踪器。

对方愣住了。“不用谢。”Illya对他说。那人勃然大怒，伸手拔枪，枪口朝着Illya伸过来，在他身后有人用一份叠起来的报纸挡住了枪。Illya回头看，替他挡住枪的人竟然是Napoleon Solo。Illya皱起眉头，望着对方偷吃了蜂蜜一样的笑脸。第一印象，这家伙好像不知道低调是怎么回事，也不喜欢跟踪，如果他玩西洋棋，肯定是场灾难。

警察一看到Solo立刻立正敬了个礼，Illya眉头皱得更紧了。Solo对他一笑，赶在他前面抓住他的行李箱，提起把手，然后递给他。“你看起来很眼熟，你打哪来的，先生？”

Illya看了看Solo身上的西装，还有挎在臂弯里的外套和那条领带。“你先告诉我你从哪来，我再告诉你，”Illya停顿一下，学着Solo露出个冷淡的微笑，“顺便一提，谢了。”

“不客气，”Solo耸肩，对他的问题不正面回答，也不逃避，“给你你的护照。路上小心，先生。”说完他朝后退了一步，抱着两手，看好戏一样等待Illya从他眼前通过。Illya立刻感到一股新的怒火，Solo手里递过来的护照，两秒钟以前还好好的躺在他的行李箱里。

Solo没事人一样看着他。“有问题吗，先生？”身后站着两个持枪的警卫。

Illya花了九牛二虎之力按下自己的脾气。“不，没有问题，”他勉强挤出一个笑脸，难看的连自己都不高兴起来，“谢谢你替我解决了我们之间的‘小问题’。还有，你是不是掉了东西？”

Solo脸上的笑容消失，顺着Illya的目光，他摸了摸自己的领带。Illya摊开手掌，把领带夹扔给他，跳上车子，在Solo来得及想明白来龙去脉以前，关上车门，摇下了车窗。

“我们会再见面的。”扔下这句话，Illya发动车子扬长而去。

Solo看着他离开，Illya的身影刚消失，哨站的电话响了起来。另一名警卫本来守在屋里，这时打开门叫了他一声，Solo接过电话。“是的，长官，不，”他停顿了一下，“还没有。放心，Teller小姐无法离开东柏林的，长官。我算怎么办？Kuryakin会带我们找到她，那以后的事你就交给我吧，我得补充一句，不管那是什么，那玩意显然有情绪管理问题——什么？不不，你没明白我的意思——它差点拧断哨站两个警卫的枪，还有他们的脖子，长官。”

Solo又听了半分钟，挂上电话，好奇地看了眼刚才从Kuryakin身上顺来的手表。作为一个CIA的人，他的手表也太简陋了。“Ivan，”Solo对其中一名警卫说，“给我安排一辆车。我要去见见Teller小姐，还有我们的新客人。”


	2. Chapter 2

Illya提着箱子站在修车铺里，凝视着打开的前引擎盖。空气中的沉默令人尴尬，Illya的目光从引擎盖上方，转到那张布满杂物的桌子上，但始终没说一句话，好像他明白应该说点什么来打破沉默，但他不知道该说些什么。车底盘下面，Schmidt小姐探出头来，好奇地看着他，Illya张嘴想说什么，伸手探向引擎的内部，但最终只是把手重新搁回夹克口袋，闷声不响地站着，样子几乎有些生自己的气。  
Schmidt小姐——也就是他们正在找的GabyTeller——放下扳手，借助一块拖住她身体的滑板滑出半个身子，在她的头巾和典型的东柏林女孩的打扮下朝他狡黠地瞥来。  
“你看上去一点也不重要。”她给了他个下马威。  
Illya轻咳一声，再次感到了在这种情况下不得不开口的不适。“对你来说够重要的了。”  
Gaby坐起身子，跳起来，Illya立刻下意识地想要朝后退一步，拉开两人之间的距离，但在她嘲笑的目光下硬生生阻止了自己。Gaby摇摇头，一手撑着引擎盖，另一只手叉着腰。  
“好吧，你难道不打算说点什么？”  
Illya皱眉，对Gaby的质问丝毫没有反应。“不？”Gaby挤出个不自然的笑容，“你到底是来干什么的，不重要先生？”  
Illya仍然板着脸，面无表情，他朝窗外望去，Solo的那辆古董车正停在远处，沐浴在街灯昏黄的光芒下，Illya目光投去时，Solo从打开的车窗探出头，对他招了招手。Illya立刻转了个身，把一只胳膊搭在Gaby肩膀上，把自己的身体挡在了Gaby和窗户之间。Gaby被他弄得晕头转向，两人换位后，她侧目盯着Illya的胳膊，Illya立刻收回搁在她肩膀上的手。  
“不，不不不，”Gaby对他直摇头，“如果你不在一分钟之内说点什么，我就要疯了。”  
“我是来，”Illya打断她，“执行一个简单的救援任务的，Mrs. Teller。”  
Gaby浑身一震，和他对视，Illya希望她能在他眼睛里看到故事的其余内容，就算她读不出来，Mrs.Teller的称呼也能告诉她一些端倪。Gaby和他对视几秒，移开目光，吸了口气。  
“回答我，我父亲是你在这里，那个傻瓜，”她用扳手指了指窗外，“停在外面，还有我此刻不得不跟你走的原因吗？”  
Illya缓慢地耸了耸肩。“除非你希望留下来，让克格勃拔掉你的指甲。”  
“你知道吗，”Gaby瞪着他，“作为一个本来应该来说服我的人，你可真够有魅力的。”  
Illya蹲下来，检查了一下车子的轮胎，顺手把一旁夹在板子上的柏林地图扯下来，塞进了自己的夹克口袋里。完成一系列旁若无人的动作后，他才回头看着被他忽略的女士。  
“我需要借用你的车。”Illya用命令的口气说。  
“难道你不该更礼貌一些？”Gaby抱着手臂恨恨说道。  
“唔，”Illya站起来，戴好自己的帽子，“你不是个老妇人，我也不是闯进了你的家里。”  
Gaby注视他半晌才弄懂他的逻辑，弄懂以后咬了咬牙。“好吧，”她说，“我还错过了什么吗？”

 

Solo不是没来过东柏林，他不喜欢这地方，即使是现在，当他舒舒服服地坐在车里，车载收音机里播着自己喜欢的曲子的时候，他仍然对这地方评价不佳。这也许就是为什么，哪怕Oleg一再嘱咐他要小心，但Solo觉得在这地方执行任务，没必要小心翼翼的。  
“东柏林的警察又不会把我抓住关起来，”Solo说，“要是你明白我的意思的话。”  
他对自己的野餐篮点点头，当做它回答他了。那里面装着份三明治和一瓶好酒，不管去哪执行任务，Solo可不喜欢饿肚子。  
Solo看了看表，美国佬已经进去了二十分钟了，他随时有可能带着那女孩从正门出来。Solo打了个呵欠，半眯起眼睛，脑袋靠着座椅盯着车库门。突然车库门被人从里面撞了一下，出现了一个变形的凹陷，Solo揉揉眼睛，以为自己看错了。但还没等他揉完，一辆车撞开车库门从里面开了出来。  
Solo简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。“这一定是开玩笑。”他一面低喃，一面发动车子追了上去。  
Illya的那手车开得不算快，但专挑小路走。Solo紧跟着他，直行，右转，左转，为了不让那辆车从视野里消失，Solo屏住呼吸。车子接近柏林墙，渐渐慢了下来，Solo同样把车速慢下来，抑制住得意洋洋的冲动。在东柏林，没人能从他眼皮子底下逃脱。  
“这就对了，”Solo对着那辆停在五十码以外的CIA特工的车说，“到你老爹这儿来。”  
对方把车停下，Solo也把车停下。但，没等他喘口气，对方突然发动了车子，Solo发动引擎，灵机一动，索性从另一条岔道拐过去，反向迎着Illya的车开了过来。透过刺眼的灯光，Solo看见驾驶室里只有Gaby一人，正觉得奇怪，再定神一看，“那玩意”居然挂在副驾驶座位的车门上，这时抓住他这一边的车门，透过打开的车窗，猝不及防抓住了他的领子。  
“你他妈的玩我吧。”Solo再次想道，这次忍不住说出了声。  
幸亏他及时踩了一脚油门，动作迅速离开驾驶座位向后倒，在车子抛离对方时才挺直身体回到驾驶室，两辆刚才紧紧贴在一起的车子终于分开，而Solo也成功破解了一次被一个CIA特工扔出驾驶室的危机——虽然如此，他仍然捏了把冷汗。  
当然，刚才，Illya伸手抓住他时，Solo总可以朝他开枪的。  
不过，Solo把车子掉了个头，开上大路，一边继续寻找Illya那辆车的身影，一边在心里想道，不知道为什么，在那种情况下，感觉不该朝他开枪。  
他放慢车速，仔细沿着车道寻找，在柏林的夜色下，Illya那辆车短暂地消失了。  
Solo摇摇头，打开野餐篮，从里面拿出自己的枪，上好枪膛，检查子弹。  
“不是个疯子就是个牛仔，”NapoleonSolo做出结论，“我讨厌牛仔。”

 

Illya扒在车门上，伸手抓住车顶盖，Gaby因为他们现在的状态憋了一肚子气。  
“你非要这样吗？”摆脱Solo后，Gaby喊道。  
“嘘，”Illya注视着现在空空无人的马路，Solo的车正从拐角处开走，“把车停下，现在。”  
“你知道这辆车加速到这种地步停下要几秒吗？”Gaby问道。  
Illya严肃地摇头，突然把一只脚放到了路面上，不停划着，两手仍然死死地抓住车身。他的姿势有点滑稽，好像一个刚学会滑板的孩子试着让滑板停下。Gaby十分无奈地看着他。  
“你是在试着用脚停下这辆车吗？”  
“嘘，”Illya再次说，“要不了多久。”  
他的力气大得差点拆掉车后镜，Gaby听到一阵刺耳的摩擦声，声音像指甲划上黑板，她不敢想象发生了什么，但车子渐渐停下来了。Illya拿着自己的枪，跳下人行道，砰地关上车门——车门上现在已经有了一个形状古怪的凹陷，形似Illya的拳头。  
Gaby两手抓住方向盘，勉强平复了一下呼吸。“现在怎么办？”她责难般问道。  
“把车扔掉，”Illya对她安慰地笑了笑，“在这附近兜兜圈，然后回到这地方等我。”  
“好极了，现在我们要徒步穿过柏林墙。”Gaby叹气，“你要小心，他还没走远。”  
Illya对她点点头，屈身躲在车尾后面，对她做了个军事手势，Gaby猜那意思大概是“快走”，她迈步离开，大概就在这时，Illya看见Solo的车子在街角一面墙上留下的影子，Solo开始意识到不对回来寻找了，Illya灭掉手里手电筒的灯光，把身子蹲低一些，继续等着。  
Solo的车速很慢，他现在的目的是寻找而不是跟踪。Illya在内心数着拍子，汽车引擎的声音近了。他知道Solo已经看见了这辆Gaby的车，也看到车内空无一人，Illya继续等着，等待另一辆车的阴影平滑地从这一辆上掠过，这说明Solo开始往回开。  
Illya从阴影里跃出，伸直手臂，对准Solo的轮胎开了一枪，轮胎塌陷后车子慢慢停了下来。Illya瞅准时机，跳上自己的车，把地图和手电筒丢到一边，加快速度超过Solo冲了过去。  
经过驾驶室时，Solo透过刚才被Illya扯坏的车窗玻璃古怪地凝视着他，Illya对他做了个再见的手势。  
“再见，恐怖。”Illya用嘴型无声地说。  
“瞧，我也许弄错了，Mr.Kuryakin，”Solo说，“但你是否忘了Mrs. Teller不在你的车上？有没有人告诉过你，因为你一次只能专注一件事，所以你不能同时兼顾任务和目标，这总有一天会让你完蛋？我就把你现在这种表情理解做没有了。祝你好运，牛仔。”  
Illya非常了解被一个人气得冒烟是什么感觉，你的血液在沸腾，你能听到心脏疯狂跳动，你甚至感觉不到自己在呼吸，而全身的所有力气似乎都在一瞬间涌向了你的拳头——对Illya来说，现在的情况就是这样的，尽管Solo的模样在他车窗外渐渐远去，Illya的拇指仍然因为过分发痒而隐隐作痛。  
更讨厌的是，Solo是对的。刚才，Illya的确有那么瞬间，忘了他让Gaby回到这儿等。  
现在她在哪？

 

Solo大发善心，直到Illya的车快要开到自己视野的尽头，才突然改变主意打算帮他一把。他跳下车，瞄准Illya的后轮胎，在一次呼吸的间隔里，射出了两发子弹。  
车子瘫痪了，Solo歪着脑袋，在阴影里盯着它很久，确认它再也发动不起来。他转身回到车上，慢悠悠地把车朝Illya开去，与他想象中不同的是，Illya没有站在原地，抱着双臂，一脸愠怒地等着他，Solo反应过来时，看见倒后镜里一个呼哧呼哧跑步远去的身影。  
“你不可能是认真的。”Solo对那个变成一个小点的身影说。  
Solo遗憾地叹了口气，为什么那群美国人总不让他的日子好过？他还是直接开到墙边等吧，看来，这个晚上会十分漫长了。

 

Gaby其实没走多远，回到原来的地点时，她听见身后传来压路机一般的声音。仔细一看才发现是Illya在朝她跑来，Gaby等他跑到跟前，忍住了涌到嘴边的挖苦，对他摇了摇头。  
“现在怎么办，”她说，“我们徒步跑向柏林墙，爬过雷区到达另一头？”  
Illya在她的惊叫下抄手把她抱了起来，朝街道左右看了看，确定反向后跑了过去，Gaby差点没被他吓死。Illya抱着她跑起步来像自己一个人跑步一样轻松，他向前跑，然后左转，最后在一条窄得不行的小巷的中央停了下来。  
“这是条死路。”Gaby惊魂未定地说。  
Illya对她绅士地一笑，把她放下来。“现在不是了。”他走上台阶，抬起一只手敲了敲门。  
一个老人打开了门，手里拿着织到一半的围巾。“晚上好，亲爱的，”Illya用德语说，“我们要借用一下你的房子。”  
他带着Gaby跑上房顶，风把Gaby的头发吹乱了，但Illya鸭舌帽下面的专注神情丝毫没受到影响。“然后呢？”Gaby越来越担心了。  
“然后，”Illya取出笔型手电筒，拧开，对对面看了眼，“我们寻找Jones特工。”  
他发出的讯号得到了墙那边的响应，Gaby看见骑在一架送奶自行车上的一名特工对他挥了挥帽子。“我不想打击你，”Gaby叹口气，“不过我看不出这有什么帮助。”  
Illya脱下自己的外套，卷成一条绳索，带着她走到屋子烟囱边沿。“我们从这里下去。”  
“看来，”Gaby看了看那条不知从什么时候挂在上面的缆索，“你做过你的功课了。”  
“当然，”Illya说，“七年以前，一个美国特工试着从这里穿越柏林墙，他没有成功，但他的缆索留了下来，2年以前，一个德国人打算利用这条缆索，他被格别乌抓住然后打死了。”  
“所以这条缆索让他被打死了？”  
“不，”Illya耐心地纠正，“苏联人害他被打死了。”  
“所以苏联人知道这条缆索？”  
“什么？不，”Illya摇头，越来越因为Gaby的问题而无法自言其说，最后他索性放弃了，“抓住我，我们滑过去——我知道你在看什么，别理他，他不会突然长出翅膀飞上来的。”  
“我知道，”Gaby盯着守在屋顶下方，站在车子旁边的Solo，“但他实在非常，非常让人分心。”  
确实，Illya承认，并且在站到缆索一头时朝下看了眼：Solo笑得非常有幸灾乐祸的意味。  
Illya懒得再看一眼，把衣服套上缆索，让Gaby抱住自己的腰，开始往另一头滑行，Solo的脸色先是不敢置信，随后，当他意识到Illya真的打算徒手这么干，而这件疯狂的事情已经无法阻止的时候，他脸色一变，举起手枪朝空中开了三枪。  
三枪。Illya眯起眼睛，鼓起腮帮。他连一颗子弹都不会忘记，虽然它们全都没打中。  
Solo打响的枪声惊动了东德的警察，在Illya落地之前，他最后看到的景象，是一群警察围住Solo，嚷嚷着德语，要求这个入侵者给出一个解释。  
Jones特工朝他们招手，Illya抢过他的送奶自行车，自己坐了上去，示意Gaby坐上后座。  
“这不是一辆像样的车，”Gaby忍不住说，“这甚至算不上一辆车。”  
“我知道，”Illya说，“但你至少自由了。不？”  
他低头看表，这才发现自己的手表不见了。“那该死的红色恐怖，”Illya咬牙吼道，把Gaby吓了一跳，“他偷了我的手表！”  
Jones特工对Gaby歉意一笑，做个手势示意她该捂上耳朵。

 

Solo对着把他团团围住的一群警察露出无害的微笑，举起手，示意自己没有打算大闹东柏林。“克格勃，”Solo自报身份，“我正在追踪一个叛乱分子，他和那个女孩对我们很重要。”  
带头的警官上下打量着他。  
“你他妈不可能是克格勃，”他轻蔑地啐了口，“我见过的克格勃都不穿成你这样。”  
Solo叹了口气，把手伸进西装内，警察们全都举起枪对准了他，以为他要拔出武器，Solo拿出的，只是一包香烟。“贿赂，”Solo晃了晃烟盒，“我想这东西在这里还没过时吧？”  
对方怀疑地盯着他很久，才接过烟盒，Solo望洋兴叹地朝墙那边看了眼，掏出口袋里属于Illya的手表，看了眼时间。“他会回来的，”Solo像个预言家，把所有人都弄蒙了，“当他回来时，别挡我的道，先生们——还有，我需要那女孩活着。那个美国人，就随你们便了。”  
不理别人的窃窃私语，Solo心情愉悦地扣好自己的西装，打开一把雨伞，朝上司复命去了。


	3. Chapter 3

如果有所选择，Napoleon Solo更喜欢在这种天气留在室内，冰块在桶里，烟熏鳕鱼在盘子上，红牌伏特加在杯中摇晃，那样舒舒服服地坐在扶手椅里，总比围绕着湖水，一圈一圈漫无目的地散步要好得多。

然而，他的上司，一个在这种天气仍然健步如飞的，瘦得像副骨牌的家伙，显然不这么想。

Oleg一边听取他的汇报，一边把两手稳稳地隐藏在大衣口袋里。听到Illya Kuryakin是如何在一条钢索的帮助下逃出柏林墙时，他们已经绕着湖边走了半圈，远远能看见湖边雅座马戏团帐幕般的篷顶。这地方像从马尔盖特剪裁出来的一幕剪影，Solo试图用声音驱散寒冷，所以他在不停地说话，但最后，就在Oleg停下脚步来的时候，他已经把所有能说的俏皮话都说完了。

“这也许有些难以接受，Solo，”Oleg说，“但记住，你必须服从命令。”

Solo担心的就是这个。在这种情况下，Oleg带给他的只是更多的困惑。他遗憾地呼出一口白气，在湖边转过身，仿佛在公共汽车站等车时错过了站牌。“今天早上心情不太好，长官？”

Oleg站在那里，戴着那顶其貌不扬的帽子，一身漆黑，仿佛一只脾气乖僻的乌鸦。“你得知道，”Oleg推开了那扇涂着绿漆的门，示意Solo先进去，他接下来说的话让Solo更迷惑了，“这件事情上，我也别无选择。”

Solo半信半疑地走进去，一个身着灰不溜秋的风衣的老头在里面，他说话的嗓音和他故作风雅的姿态一样让Solo想起自己曾经患过的伤寒，嗓子里总有下不去的一种痒意，像是个无法消失的肿块。不管怎么样，他和Oleg似乎是故交。Solo站定后，他们交换了个看不懂的眼神。Solo没从任何一个人的眼中看到答案，于是继续往前走，他刚迈出步子，才意识到这里面还有个人，这人转过头来，Solo认出了他，而从对方的目光来看他也一样——这就是昨天晚上让他被困在东柏林的那家伙，那个美国佬。

Solo立刻摆出防备的姿态，在Illya突然一变的神色里，Solo能看出他已经想要将自己摔倒在地，狠揍一顿，怒火透过他的每一个细微的动作表露出来，在他把想法付诸行动之前，Solo掏出手枪对准了他的下巴——尽管，他本来瞄准的是他的鼻子。因为，Solo得意地想道，对不起，牛仔，在克格勃，我们可没有滥用暴力的指控。

Illya哼了声，举起两手夹住他的枪管，枪管被拧断瞬间，Solo抽出匕首对准他的心脏。

 

“看来，”Solo的上司说，在这个封闭的空间，他的话突然变得异常响亮，“你们俩相处得不错嘛，不？向我保证，你们不会杀了彼此，因为现在你们是彼此的搭档了。”

Illya被这一连串的俄语搞得有点蒙，他的不快表现在他加快变重的呼吸节奏上，Solo比在场的任何一个人都要明白，如果没有人在下一秒对此作出解释，Illya就会揍人了。“他在说什么？”Illya问道。

“你知道他在说什么。”

“我知道，”Illya脸色一沉，目光锁住Solo的脸，“但那到底是什么意思？”

Solo真的厌倦了这些狗屎。

***

现在他们在湖边坐下来了，Illya觉得他们是除了那几只在湖里笨拙前行的鸭子以外，他所看过的最傻的生物，他不喜欢这地方，他也不喜欢坐在他对面这家伙，他现在还能感觉到得知这个消息时他捏紧的指关节，和手腕处皮肤的刺痛——那里，本来，应该有一块手表。

那个和Solo一起来的傻瓜嘚吧嘚吧了一连串俄语以后站起身来走了，Illya的上司点头对他说了句“保重”也走了，留下他们俩，坐在这张连单人纸牌游戏都玩不了的小桌前。Illya的膝盖因为无法伸直腿而僵着，Solo一脸遗憾地坐在他对面。

Solo脸上带着属于拍卖官的狡黠笑意，好像他手里正举着决定艺术品价格的小槌。Illya突然醒悟过来，假装出来的愉悦——和他的怒火一样——都是Solo不满意时的表现。

“也许——”

“不。”Illya打断。

“我只是说，”Solo这次精明地停顿了一下，“可能——”

“答案还是不。”

Solo快速露出一个微笑。“但你还不知道我在建议什么。”

“我更喜欢一个人工作，”Illya瞧他一眼，把目光重新挪向远处，“那样我效率更高。”

“巧了，”Solo插进来一句，“我也一样。所谓的‘搭档’——”

“愚不可及，荒唐可笑而且危险，”Illya快速地说，“让我们当做这件事没有发生过。”

“好极了，”Solo表示赞赏，“那正是我要说的。那么，你负责调查Vinciguerra夫妇，我来应付Teller小姐和她的舅舅——只有一个问题，你确定你能应付Victoria Vinciguerra？”

Illya非常缓慢地把视线转向他，两手抱在胸前，食指不耐烦地敲着上臂。“为什么这么问？”

Solo笑而不语，将目光重新转向湖水。“我知道你是哪号人物，”他说，“至少，我的上司告诉了我个大概。真是个悲伤的故事，你在加入CIA以后，连续三年都是那地方最糟的特工，被你毁坏的设备远远超出了你的薪水能偿付的程度，你的对上一次任务以惨败收场，别提你在艺术上的——我该说天赋吗？——不仅没有帮助反而成了你的负累——让我好奇的是既然是什么能让一个正常理智的人到现在还不离开一个毫不重视他的机构。耻辱，我想是一部分的原因？”

Illya缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，发出一声冷笑。“我对你也有所了解，显然，你那不幸身陷古拉格的父亲也没能阻止你发展出腐朽堕落的天赋，你立志要把每个任务的油水榨干，至今你在赫尔辛基搞出的桃色丑闻仍然被克格勃拿来当做反面教材，你倒卖禁运商品并且用之作为贿赂也不是一天两天了，你瞧，让我搞不懂的是——从什么时候开始，你意识到克格勃只不过把你当做一条不怎么听话的狗，而且是绑在一条对你来说太短的皮带上？”

Solo做了一次深呼吸，他告诉自己，他没有掀桌子的习惯。但他也不可能忘了刚才这件事。所以他只是紧了紧下颚，转动眼珠，把耻辱当做柔滑的啤酒一口咽下，一个主意涌上心头。

“Victoria Vinciguerra。”

“怎么。”

Solo抬起下巴，研究着已经不耐烦地站起来的美国特工的脸。“你真的知道怎么调情？”

Illya的嘴唇抿得越来越紧。“那与你无关。”他说。

 

***

罗马 Vinciguerra夫妇的派对

Illya不喜欢这类型的任务，一个典型的美国特工也许会假装撞在某个人身上，然后偷走对方的邀请函——至少，兰利是这样教导他们的。但Illya根本不理他们教他什么，那些东西大部分时间里都用不着。他所做的是，他瞅准了安保人员躲在厕所里抽烟的那个时刻，走进男洗手间，先把西装的扣子打开——上帝，为什么CIA特工非要穿这种玩意？——然后锁上了门。

四五个男人起初没把他当回事，Illya猜测大概是他身上这套西装作怪。但当门落锁的声音咔擦一声响起，所有人都愣住了。Illya松开领结，先把袖扣解开，慢慢朝他们走去。

“我会尽量长话短说，”Illya揉着一只手的拳头，“你们谁能把我当做受邀嘉宾放进去？”

十分钟后，Illya离开男士洗手间，扣好双排扣西装朝会场走去，把一张邀请函交给了迎面前来阻挡他的，留着小胡子的那个意大利人。让他没有想到的是，等他出现在会场时，Solo已经不知用什么方法早早混进了会场，现在正一手端着香槟，一手揽住Gaby的腰，低头啜饮时，他还不忘朝Illya眨了眨眼，好像在说“是什么让你花了这么久？”

Illya懒得搭理他，转过视线，他看到Victoria了。现在，只需要找个办法引起她的注意。Illya盯着那位女士的后背看，知道到了引起那位女士不舒服的程度，她回过头，他赶紧把目光移开。Solo从后面拍了他一下，Illya瞪着他。“你在干什么？”

“抱歉，我看不下去了，”Solo对他摇摇头，“照这种速度，永远不用指望Victoria和你认识了。拿着这个。”Illya望着Solo那身古怪的装束，脖子上挂着的相机，还没反应过来，他接过Solo递来的香槟，还没握住，Solo突然朝他挥来一拳，Illya怒吼着朝他扑去，却被Solo再次抱住腰，掀倒在了地上，香槟酒洒了他一身。这次，他们不仅引起了Victoria的注意，还引起了所有在场来宾的注意。Illya正要发作，Solo绊了一下他的脚，这一下，他像一只失去平衡的熊一样绊了一跤——不是有意的——但引起了一些在场女士的同情的笑声。

“这家伙没有邀请函！”Solo故意夸张地叫起来，Illya从西装外套里掏出邀请函，递到他的手上，Solo要去接，一只手代替他接过了邀请函，竟然是Victoria，“谢谢，未婚夫，你可以把他交给我了，Teller小姐正在找你，顺便一提。她要把你介绍给她的叔叔。”

Illya僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，回应Victoria的笑容。Solo拍拍他的肩膀，从他身边走过时，Illya咬牙低声说“这不是你们苏联人的方式”，Solo露出雪白的牙齿朝他一笑，挥了挥手。“习惯一下，”他用目光回答Illya，尽管没说一个字，“这是我的方式。”

Illya浑身僵硬地任由女主人挎住他的胳膊，带领他参观。在不远处，Solo扮演的未婚夫已经兴高采烈地和Gaby的叔叔Rubi谈论起了一辆法拉利的价格。“好马和劣马永远不该混在一起，”Rubi奚落道，“如果你明白我的意思的话。”

Solo微笑着一欠身，看了看Gaby又看看她的叔叔。“抱歉，先生，我没弄清楚——提醒我一下，哪匹马是你来着？”

这就是场灾难，Illya应付Victoria的调情，Solo和Gaby的叔叔周旋，都相当地不擅长。Alexander Vinciguerra在赛车道的闪亮登场替他们解了围，Gaby似乎对他很有兴趣。在他对Gaby献殷勤的时候，Solo竟然独自溜达到会场另一头要了杯酒喝，Illya隔着人群对他投去严厉的一瞥（“你该看着你的未婚妻，蠢货。那是你的女人。”Solo呛了一下，站直以后朝Illya摊开双手，无奈地做了个手势（“你不是认真的吧。我？我没有嫉妒的习惯。”）

“你在想什么？”Victoria柔声说，Illya搞不懂她，似乎他的沉默被她误以为神秘，反而对他更感兴趣了。

Illya再次僵硬地扯出个微笑，从口袋里掏出她的项链。这是Solo塞到他身上的，Illya自己没有偷女士东西的习惯。“Jack Deveny，”Illya说，“我是个艺术收藏家，我想我能帮你的忙。”

他再次对Solo扫了一眼。Solo叹口气放下酒杯，走到赛车旁边阻止了Vinciguerra对Gaby的搭讪。“时间到了，亲爱的，我们得走了，”Solo叹口气说，“现在，看在上帝份上。”谢天谢地，在他说出这句话并且把Gaby从赛车手旁拽走后，Illya终于不用那种杀人的目光盯着他看了。Solo和Gaby一道离开时撞上了一个英国人，对方摘下墨镜看了他一眼，除了Illya给Victoria戴项链时Solo一直担心她的脖子，这就是那天晚上的最后一件值得记忆的事。

***

回到酒店，Illya隔着权当暗室的浴室门，对刚挽好袖口的Solo说：“别再质疑我的方法。”

Solo在浴缸里喝着香槟，放松地闭着眼睛——尽管Illya以为他在洗照片，但Solo早就已经完事了。“你说什么？”

“我说，”Illya抬高了嗓门，“别再质疑我的方法。”

Solo朝湿漉漉的额发吹了口气，没把Illya的话当真。“这话是揍了四个保安的家伙说的。嘿。”  
他从浴缸里坐起来，把酒杯放到一边，因为他在绳子上的照片里发现了点东西。“我说，嘿。”  
Solo把拇指和食指摩擦一下，打了个响指。

Illya推开门，一脸怀疑地盯着他看。“我的名字不叫嘿。”

“你忘了我才是Gaby的未婚夫，”Solo耸肩，“Victoria的新艺术收藏家真是个纳粹。”

“在我看来，你不是真的未婚夫，你就不是，”Illya驳斥，“你叫我进来干什么？”

“照片，从左侧数过来，第三张，”Solo朝他扬扬下颚，“你怎么看，接触过放射性物质？”

“在二十四小时内，是的，”Illya把照片从夹子上扯了下来，不赞同地看了眼浴缸里的Solo，“你能出来吗？这意味着他们成功了一半了，我们最好动作快点。”

Solo叹了口气，再次给自己倒了杯酒，朝浴室门外喊道：“Gaby，你觉得AlexanderVinciguerra怎么样？”

“很有魅力。”她说。

Solo扬扬眉毛。“你听见了？”他对Illya说，“作为她的未婚夫，我今晚得想想这个。所以晚安，牛仔。”Illya白他一眼，用他已经没救了的神色夺走他手上的香槟，关上了门。

***

晚上十一点二十分，Vinciguerra家族企业

Illya放轻脚步，走到铁丝网附近，蹲下身要动手，突然发现了距离自己不到十码处一个熟悉的身影。那人同样猫着腰，同样和他一样秉着呼吸，Illya走近他。Solo警惕地侧过头。

“不是说过了今晚再说？”Illya明知故问。

“在克格勃，我通常不把我手上的任务拖过三十六个小时，”Solo解释，然后看见Illya困惑的脸色又补充了一句，“格杀令。”

 

“噢。”Illya恍然大悟。 

“你呢？” 

“一样，”Illya正了正帽檐，这是他的习惯性动作，“只不过我们管这叫‘时间管理’。” 

他拿出一个镊子大小的东西，对准铁丝网，正准备切割，Solo好奇的目光让他停下了动作。 

“这啥？”Solo一脸怜悯。 

“二氧化碳激光的。”Illya机械地报出名称，低头继续他的任务。 

他还没把那一小片剪开，突然他附近的一整片铁丝网朝他倒来。Illya抬起头，Solo不知何时把这一整片铁丝网都切开了，他手里拿着件设备，一端像烧红的铁丝。“正确名称应该是，”Illya现在明白为什么自己人受不了这家伙，“二氧化碳激光超硬硼化切割器，牛仔。” 

Illya木然以对。“发动机二十分钟后就要重新启动了，如果你打算站在这儿聊——” 

Solo马上钻进了铁丝网。“走吧。” 

“别再提到这件事，我们离开以后，”进去以后，Solo在走廊里低声说，“我有名声要维护。” 

“克格勃。”Illya轻蔑地说。 

“那么，”Solo等待警卫的电筒过去以后说，“你愿意别人知道这件事？” 

“不，”Illya想了想说，“不许提到一个字，否则，你会知道什么叫做《正午》（High Noon)。” 

“美国佬。”Solo摇头说，“我可以让我们摆脱这些警卫，你知道吧？在克格勃，我们有一种办法，那需要多年的练习，我们管它叫做一个吻，只需要……” 

他正径直滔滔不绝，Illya低声说了声“嘘”，Solo还没反应过来，Illya猛地把他拽过来，嘴唇堵在他的嘴上，把他堵在电筒光照不到的走廊一侧，成功堵住了他的话。Solo睁着眼睛，无辜地眨着，搞不清现在到底发生了什么事。Illya等警卫离开后，才手忙脚乱地把他推开。   
“现在，”Solo非常不满意地说，“那真是我经历过的最荒唐的事情。你管那玩意叫做什么？” 

“在我来的地方？”Illya非常诚实——也许过分诚实——地说，“那就只叫一个吻。”


	4. Chapter 4

4

他们走下隐藏的安全梯，抵达体型硕大的保险门所在之处。以这东西的体积，就算Vinciguerra夫妇把Udo Teller藏在了里面Solo都不会觉得奇怪。他和Illya分别站在保险门的左右两侧，Solo知道Illya怎么看，但他不打算掩饰自己声音里对这个庞然大物的敬畏之情。

“你想试试吗？”Solo先发制人。

“你请便。”Illya怏怏不乐的声音里兴致缺乏。

“拿着这个。”Solo抽出他的那对黑手套。

Illya照做了。“还有这个。”Solo递过去第二件东西：电筒。

Illya看起来濒临发作，虽然他满足了Solo的要求。“打开这个。”Solo最后递给Illya一套撬锁器具，是他独家的收藏，Illya鼻孔里深呼口气，接过那袋东西，闷声不响低头解开绳子。

“现在，”Solo朝保险门走近两步，“这是个瑞士制造的，沃斯宾得郎兹曼7010型安全门，有两道密码锁和三道回旋器，还有同步气压杆，早期的型号有种设计缺陷，被我一举攻破过，这玩意还是挺难打开的，但不是——”Solo开始转动保险门，“——完全不可能。”

Illya抬头瞧着他，Solo对他笑笑，挑了件器具，又回到保险门附近。“它的缺陷是，设计它的人，”Solo慢条斯理地说，“不擅长偷东西。”

Illya的视线越过他的肩膀，落到安全门上。“而你擅长？”

Solo抬起一只手，即将拉动安全门。“你问到点子上了，”他说，“我恰好，非常擅长。”

他开始用力，门没动。Illya轻蔑地瘪了一下嘴。Solo使劲又拽了一下，门还是没动。“干得太棒了，恐怖，”Illya咂咂嘴说，“让我告诉你一个艺术大盗是怎么破解沃斯宾得郎兹曼的，让开。”Illya拿出一个遥控器，拉出天线，大小不过巴掌大，他对Solo晃了晃，然后按下了那颗红色的按钮。一声比气球爆炸大不了多少的声响后，Illya拉开了门，Solo看了看附在门上的磁吸炸弹，又看了看Illya插回去的那根天线。

“干得不错，”Solo多少有些言不由衷，“但你解除报警装置了吗？”

Illya皱起眉。“7010没有报警装置。”

报警器尖锐，刺耳地响了起来，在他们头顶盘旋。Solo叹口气，对Illya抬起眉毛，乐不可支，“我也挺喜欢你的活，牛仔。”

他们开始逃跑。

***  
显然，他俩所受的逃生训练不是同一种。Solo的策略是尽可能别被对方发现，而Illya却喜欢主动出击。躲掉第一批射过来的子弹后，Solo趁自己还活着——有Illya在场他不确定这种状态还能保持多久——连忙用发表演说的语调，轻快沉稳，问美国人他打算怎么办。

上帝，那只是个简单的问题。“我们最好先躲躲。”Solo在对方开口前热心地建议道。

“不，”Illya说，“那不是我处理问题的方式。如果你想离开可以先走，我可以搞定他们。”

Solo怕的就是这个答案。“‘搞定’？”他怀疑地问道，“我能问问怎么‘搞定’吗？”

作为回应，Illya朝他扬了扬手中的枪。Solo扶着额头，深深叹了口气。

Illya用典型的兰利培养出来的——Solo认为是不可救药的——冲锋陷阵的精神，朝走廊里的警卫开枪。Solo却把外套脱了，往反方向走，向对准游泳池的玻璃幕墙冲了过去。Illya还没反应过来的情况下，Solo对着玻璃对角线开了两枪，玻璃碎裂，他整个人跃入水里。“总之，我不会待在这里。”丢下这句话，Solo的身影消失在Illya的视线里。

Illya照着他的样子跳了下去，结果不但没有像西部英雄片的主人公一样稳稳落在马鞍上，反而一屁股摔了个生疼。他落在Solo正在发动的快艇上，刮起的水花扑了他一脸。警卫的船已经追来。毫不迟疑地，Solo扭头寻找快艇后方的Illya。“我们应该弃船逃生，”Solo尽可能和他讲道理，“这里只有三个出口，两个已经关闭了！”

“我完全理解你的建议。”Illya居然同意了他。这太顺利，甚至有点太幸运了，Solo简直不敢相信自己的运气——事实证明，Illya字面上理解了“弃船逃生”的意思，Solo下一次在高速运转的快艇上回过头时，只看见Illya从快艇上噗通跳进水里的背影。

“上帝，”Solo继续驾驭快艇，猛烈的火力从他的左翼袭来，他气急败坏地朝Illya消失的后方喊道，“兰利都教了你们些什么？咬苹果游戏吗？”

两扇闸门在他的前方，红色信号灯左右各一，有规律地闪烁着，它们眼看就要关上了。

***

Illya游到岸边，湿透了的外套滴着水，滴滴答答的水珠压着他的帽檐，让他裹在鸭舌帽下面的头变得沉重。他甩掉帽子里的水，脱掉饱浸水的外套，席地坐下来，在黑暗里，望着Solo驾驶着那辆快艇，被Vinciguerra的警卫追来赶去。

Illya觉得自己童年时看过类似的动画电影，只不过现在Solo是那只老鼠，而Vinciguerra的人是那只追赶在他身后因为速度而两腿变成漩涡，两手张开变成爪子形状的猫。

Illya静静坐在空地里，借助信号灯的灯光和旁边一辆货车的掩护，耐心地观赏着。现在，Solo所驾驶的快艇已经无法穿过关上了的闸门，像被关在笼子里的兔子一样狂乱地在敌人的追赶下转圈，Illya索性躺下来，两手撑在脑袋后面，望着夜空的星星。他想他认出了猎户座——Solo的快艇中枪了，一定是，因为水上腾起的火光现在能比得上星星的光亮——但Illya仍然安安静静地躺着，辨认着星星，像他父亲过去教他的那样。一只蚊子在他耳边哼唱小夜曲，Illya不理它，它变得胆大了一些，叮上了他的脖子，Illya伸出手掌。

啪！世界安静了。

没有Napoleon Solo的安静的世界。

Illya深深地呼吸，朝岸边瞧了一眼。Solo的快艇正在打着转下沉，船头翘起，形势不妙——Illya目不转睛地观赏着，不会错过任何一个细节，突然间，他觉得还缺了点东西。Illya站起来，摘下一根树干的嫩枝别在自己的衣襟上，这里没有花，也只能用嫩叶将就了——然后他重新躺下，两手合拢在脑后，观看着眼前这场名为“Napoleon Solo的受难”的电影。

后面追上来的快艇的机枪打中了引擎，Illya从火光的燃势可以判断出来。他拧干帽子，摘下领结，小心地把它塞进左口袋后，才慢腾腾地站起来，绕到那辆停在岸边的货车的轮子后。

Illya开始推车。脚跟抵住地面，肩膀用力，咬紧牙根——但愿，那个克格勃会欣赏他的努力，尽管Illya很怀疑。这是今天第三回，Illya觉得克格勃该教教他们的人怎么谦虚。

***

Illya托住Solo的头，把他固定在自己怀里，同时将他往岸边带。Solo呛了几口水，但这种情况下是死不了人的。Illya抓住他的手劲大概大了些，Solo的脸扭曲在一起。

Illya可以习惯这样，怀里另外一个陌生人的重量。其他的夜晚他们是敌人，现在，恐怕连他们自己也不知道这算是什么。Solo呛出一口水，在Illya捂住他的手掌下面苍白疯狂地笑起来，不知道是在笑他们的处境，还是在笑自己。

“安静，”Solo古怪地出言警告自己，还有他。湿透的头发垂在前额，让他的脸色看上去乖戾而苍白，平日的幽默感消失无踪，“我们走吧。”

Illya犹豫了几次，最终还是决定把胳膊绕过Solo的腋下，将他托了起来。

我们都是疯狂的混蛋，他在Solo的眼睛里读到。

***

为了更快地回到旅馆，Solo征用了一台摩托车，但无法把它启动。“你真的是克格勃培养出来的间谍，”Illya挖苦道，“而不是一只穿着竞赛服的猴子（ a monkey in a track suit）？”

Solo深呼一口气，沉默，告诉自己现在不是发作的时机，然后从驾驶者座位上回头瞧着Illya。“你有什么主意？”

Illya用仿佛闷在口罩里的声音倨傲地哼了一声，把一只脚放在了地面上，脚掌触到平地。他的胳膊绕过Solo的身体够到了车把，好像他正握住马儿的缰绳。“不，别那么做，”Solo开始感到头疼，“这不是一匹马，不管你把你的套马索举得多高，你都无法成功。”

Illya漠然不动。“但这能行。”

这该死的摩托车竟然动了，在Illya用脚推动它的时候，也许是时机巧合，引擎本身也发动起来。Solo嘴唇微张，在惊愕的情况下忘了自己要说的话，怀疑让他的眉头出现了一道深深的褶皱。几秒钟后，当他们在漆黑的夜里赶路，风驰电掣地经过标着罗马的路牌时，Solo依然不敢相信这是真的。“瞧？”Illya说，“有时你得试试别人的办法。”

“啊哈。”Solo本想保持沉默，但不知怎么的，感觉在这种情况下那么做不对。

Illya把两手搁在他的腰上，两腿尽可能地弯曲，他脸上像是吃到了苍蝇的表情表示他对这种安排并不高兴，只不过Solo对此视而不见。“你知道？”摆脱掉追兵以后，Solo的兴致稍微高了些，“如果不是非赶回去不可，现在的感觉有点像带着个金发妞在夜里兜风。”

“拜托，”Illya对此的回应是哼了一声，“我不想知道你腐败的脑袋瓜里在想什么。”

Solo对此的报复是加速，Illya不自在地在座位上蜷起身躯，像一个突然来到了小人国的格列佛，对那些在他身上敲敲打打，拉紧绳索小人横眉冷对，但同时，Illya紧紧地抓住他，两手扣在他腰上，胸膛差一点距离贴上他的后背。Solo的唇边浮上一抹计谋得逞后的笑意。

***

他们回来得太晚，Victoria的车已经停在了酒店前。两人手忙脚乱跳下车，趁Victoria在服务台背对着大堂的时候，快速跑上了楼梯。Solo在第一个楼梯平台上和Illya分开，进了自己的酒店房间，在Gaby询问的好奇目光下，Solo对她做了个把食指竖起在嘴唇上的姿势，然后从床底下拖出了克格勃配给他的箱子。他站起来，耳朵对上远程接听设备，拉出天线。

“你在他身上放了窃听器？”Gaby问道。

“他想在我身上放窃听器，”Solo对她说，然后又重复了一次，“嘘。”

监听设备接收到的讯号完整而清晰，Victoria的声音响起。“作为一个美国人，你太拘谨了。”

Solo和Gaby都听到了Victoria的高跟鞋朝Illya走去的声音，然后是Illya后退撞到墙上画框的声音，紧接着，听起来有什么东西掉在地上碎了。Solo摇头，Gaby对他抬起眉毛。  
Illya的声音响了起来。“我希望你别这么做，Vinciguerra夫人。”

“怎么做？”Victoria的声音，“还有，叫我Victoria。”

Solo求救般朝Gaby望去，Gaby瞪回来，像在说“你自己要听的”，又是一阵Illya的后退和挪动，Victoria的高跟鞋不慌不忙逼近，在这途中花瓶被打碎，有椅子翻倒在了地板上，听上去像是Illya撤退的时候——或者是阻止Victoria靠近的时候——碰翻了不少东西。Solo禁不住抬起手捏了捏眉心，不确定自己要继续听下去。“他们在干什么？”Gaby问道。  
“我敢说绝对不是在摔跤，Mrs. Teller。”Solo笑了一笑，煞有介事地说。

“Victoria，”Illya简直是咬牙切齿说出这话的，Solo同情起他来，“我真的希望你别再靠近了。我得警告你，我不喜欢别人靠我太近。”

Gaby抖动着肩膀忍笑，Solo谴责地望着她。“那么，”Victoria柔声说，“如果这样呢？”

之后长时间的沉默留下了不少想象空间，Solo脑子里出现了Victoria脱掉高跟鞋，在床上侧躺下来，一只手支着头，诱惑地望向Illya，另一只手拈起一颗葡萄的画面——别问我怎么知道的，Solo对Gaby摇摇头，一个绅士应该知道这些——Gaby轻蔑地撇了撇嘴。

门上传来铁丝伸进门锁的声音，Solo立刻把监听设备放回箱子里，用脚踢到床底下，来不及掏出枪了，他从香槟桶里抽出那瓶还没动过的香槟，对准门外的不速之客。门开了，Illya侧身溜进来，发现Solo正用香槟瓶当做武器指住他的鼻子，他并没有太惊讶，只是脸色有点厌烦。“真的吗？”Illya抱着双臂，盯着香槟酒瓶的瓶塞说。

Solo抽回手，没事人一般对他笑笑。“你来这里干什么，我以为Victoria特地到楼上见你。”

Illya关上门，警惕地走到窗帘边，拉上窗帘，回到床边坐下。“我不可能回到楼上去，”Illya言之凿凿，“她简直疯了。”

“只是为了弄个清楚，”Solo窃笑，“当你说‘疯了’，你的意思是她想和你上床吗？”

Illya用你是白痴的目光看着他。“我来自南方，我们不是随便的人，Mr. Easy。”

Solo好整以暇地转过目光和Illya对视，等待愤怒的吼叫，但Illya只是困惑而颇为不耐地看着他，目光从不快而变得有些窘迫，Solo继续盯着他，好像在他眼睛里寻找着什么，Illya站起来，走近一步，毫不躲闪地迎接Solo的注视。Solo的笑容渐渐变得不可捉摸。

“那么，”Gaby清清嗓子，打破两人对峙的僵局，“你把她一个人留在了房间里？她不好奇你去了哪？”

Illya断开和Solo的对视，看着Gaby。“咳，”Gaby大胆地说，“我只是担心会影响任务。”

“她是对的，”Solo坐下来，用挂在脖子上的浴巾擦了擦头发——Illya搞不懂这么短的时间里他怎么可能看起来像刚洗过澡，从来没离开酒店，嘴里还插着把牙刷，“你对她干了什么？”

Illya耸耸肩。“我只是推了她一把。”

Solo不敢相信自己的耳朵。“你推了她。”

“一把。”Illya愠怒地补充道。

Solo伸出手捏了捏自己的眉头。“啊，上帝。”他感叹道。

“你抱怨什么，”Illya不情愿地回答，“她晕过去了可不是我的错。”

“我道歉，”Solo说，“我该对你说回到楼上去，如果我们运气好的话，她醒来以后会原谅你，饶过我们的小命——但不知道为什么，我的直觉告诉我如果我那么说，你会非常想徒手拧断我的脖子，而且还是用一种非常可怕的方式。”

“你的直觉是正确的。”Illya说。

“耶稣啊。”Solo再次说道。

“反正，我不要回到楼上去，”Illya告诉他，“如果你担心，你可以自己上去。”

Gaby咬着Solo的耳朵。“你觉得她相信他的身份了吗？”

“关于他不仅是个艺术收藏家还是从上个世纪来的？”Solo同样低声说，“我想她相信了。”

他俩还没说完，Illya突然站起身，穿过两人，把自己关进了浴室里，Gaby望向浴室门，担忧地叹气。Solo安慰地对她笑了笑，做着口型“别担心，我来”，他朝浴室走去，先敲了敲门，没有回应以后，他试探着拧动门把。“嘿，美国佬？”Solo抬高声音，“牛仔？”

Illya猛地打开门，正要用肩膀撞门的Solo一个趔趄摔了进去，Illya关上门，威胁地低头看他。“你来干什么？”他的视线恫吓地盯着Solo的脸，连声音都是威胁的低沉腔调。

“唔，首先，这是我的房间，”Solo露出武装到牙齿的微笑，“其次，我想现在很晚了，哪怕是在弗吉尼亚还是宾夕法尼亚州人们也是要睡觉的吧，牛仔？”

Illya丝毫没有反应，只是把Solo困在洗手池和墙壁之间转身困难的夹角里。“我不喜欢这次任务，”他对Solo若有所思地说，又像在自言自语， “我不知道，它让我感觉不像我自己。”

“你把一切看得太认真了。”Solo正色说。

Illya嘲笑地扬起眉毛。“而你不？”

“我可能明天会死掉，”Solo回答，“可我不在乎。你得学会找乐子，搭档。”

“像是什么？”Illya勉强回答。他靠近了些，直到逼近Solo的私人空间，Solo浑然不觉，只是抬头看着他，像是研究丛林里一只逼近猎人的野兽。

“像是这样。”Solo揪住Illya的领口，吻上去，让两人的叹息声混在一起。


	5. Chapter 5

5

Gaby提出出门测试一下Solo给她的跟踪器，留下Illya和Solo独自待在酒店里。经过昨晚的意外后，Illya多少感到有些尴尬，但更多地，他担心的是接下来的安排。

Illya在房间里烦躁地来回踱步，Solo，与他相反，极具耐心地坐在桌前，品尝他的那杯酒店女服务员给他送上来的咖啡。Solo读着报纸，Illya穿过房间，停下，回来看看Gaby身上的跟踪器是否发送出了讯号，再继续往回走，每隔三五分钟重复一遍以上的动作。接收仪器上读数的缺失让他更为焦躁，他的步伐越来越快，咒骂的嘟囔也已经到了嘴边。他在房间中央停下，看着刚刚把报纸翻过一页的Solo。Solo顿下动作，抬头瞧他，一脸无可奈何的让步。“Victoria相信你了吗？”

“我不知道为什么非得这么麻烦，”Illya张开手掌，做了个不耐烦地伸臂手势，“如果你让我照我的方法去做，那会简单得多。”

“Illya，”Solo打断他，“我只是让你把早餐端上去，并且对她道个歉。”

Illya扯了扯嘴角露出个假笑，在Solo转身过去时小声嘟哝：“还不如让我把猴子送到月球上。”

Solo警觉地回过头。“你说什么？”

Illya保持那个僵硬的微笑，摇了摇头。Solo抬起一侧眉毛。“好吧，你的方法是什么？”

“在她的酒里下点东西，”Illya不高兴地，“她会在自己的办公室醒来，以为一切只是场梦。”

Solo假装出很惊喜的模样，但还在等着他的下文。“而她的那两个守在门口的保镖？”

“给他们一个‘吻’，”Illya认真地解释，“他们在接下来几个小时都会失去意识。”

Solo同情地点点头。“这是个不错的计划，牛仔，”他在报纸的边沿抬起一只手，象征性地打断Illya的话，“但你不觉得，一次真诚的道歉要简单得多？你确实推了她，你知道。你陷入恐慌然后你推了她，在我看来这可不怎么绅士，对吧？”

“一把。”Illya再次愠怒地补充道。

Solo耸耸肩。

“我们真的要把Gaby送回到Rudi的身边？我不信任他。我只是说，这像是送羊入虎口。”

“他能带我们找到她的父亲，”Solo已经把目光重新转向报纸，“再加上，你来自美国。”

“那是什么该死的意思？”Illya微微皱起眉头。

“意思是，你们唯一信任的只有你们的皮鞋，”Solo微微一笑，“我们能继续了吗？”  
Illya深深吸了口气。“稍后Victoria约了我在船运公司见面，所以我需要你保护Gaby。”

“我现在成了保镖了，是吗？”Solo讽刺地说。

“不管怎么样，你来自苏联，”Illya奚落道，“你们习惯以铁拳捍卫利益，不？”

Solo猛地放下报纸站了起来，Illya感到口干舌燥。“现在，”Solo悠悠说道，“这话就有点过火了，牛仔。”

Illya朝他逼近一步，眼睛凝望着他的脸。“你根本不知道什么叫做过火，恐怖。”

“是吗？”Solo昂起头注视着他。

Illya的视线变得更为热切，Solo却愈发冷静，当他冷凝的目光落在Illya脸上的时候，Illya不合时机地想起了那个吻，他的血液在躁动。Solo微微侧头，端详着他，流露狡黠的笑意。

“不是今天，”Solo声音暗哑，但全然带着习惯掌控局势的人的傲慢，“也许稍后，当我们解决了这次任务以后。”

Illya开口，嗓子粗粝得他快要认不出自己的声音。“你在建议什么？”

他们对视，一种胶着的拉锯战。Illya在Solo的眼睛里读出了他所有要说的，而他也许泄露了太多他本来不愿意透露的，但他浑然不觉，就在他们越凑越近时，Gaby推开了门，走进来，两人连忙闪电般分开。“你的，咳，”Illya背过身去，“跟踪器没有讯号。你放对了吗？”

“喔，”Gaby说，“我觉得我装对了。你要检查吗？”

Solo看着Illya。Illya脸上的表情想要杀了他，声音闷在嗓子里。“你请便。”

“那是你的追踪器。”Solo望向Gaby，心有余悸地说。

“对，但你才是专家，”Illya的声音更低了，“你到底要不要试？把你的手搓暖，看看追踪器放对位置没就行了，不是这一侧，是另外一边——”

“我想我还知道怎么检查一个追踪器，谢谢，”Solo清了清嗓子，扭头看他，“呃，你要一直站在这里吗？”

“我哪也不会去，”Illya盯着他掀开Gaby的裙摆，“抱歉，但在这方面，我不信任你。”

“‘这方面’，”Solo困惑地重复，继而恍然大悟，“噢，你是说——女人？”

Gaby长叹了一口气。“伙计们，”她说，“我好像已经听到Rudi叔叔的车了，我能下来了吗？”  
Gaby自己跳了下来。Solo伸出的手留在半空中，Illya经过时，往里面放了杯酒。

***

Illya走近Vinciguerra的办公室时，她正在与什么人通话，她把电话搁开，示意他先给自己倒杯酒。Illya在房间里从东走到西，最后在观景窗前面停下来，他不想喝酒，她干嘛非让他给自己调杯酒？不像Solo，Illya没有一大早把伏特加当饮料的习惯，但看到他不领情，Victoria又开始露出了——Illya私下管那叫做“再次开始的麻烦”——她的表情又像是那天晚上她闯进他房间里那样了，好像Illya刚才和她说了什么秘密情话似的。

为了息事宁人，Illya赶紧抓起酒瓶，把酒杯翻过来，不管三七二十一给自己倒了杯酒。他把酒喝了下去，然后赶紧把空了的杯子亮给Victoria看。

她挂了电话，在椅子里朝他微笑。“Mmm。”Illya突然说。

“感觉到了？”Victoria笑了笑，“你也许想要躺下来，Mr. Kuryakin。你的表演不赖，但我已经知道你是谁了。”

Illya的目光一变，她神色如常。

“Mmm——”Illya咂了咂舌头，为了确认舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“我知道这种味道。当我在CIA受训的时候，我调过一杯这样味道的酒。问题在于，你怎么知道我要喝什么酒？”

“我不知道，Mr. Kuryakin，”她回答，“所以我把所有的酒都下了药。”

Illya苦笑了一下。

“你难道不打算找个地方躺下，免得待会药效发作时撞到你的头？”

“不，谢了，”Illya觉得她根本毫无道理，“我站着就好。”

“你确定？Mr. Kuryakin？”

Illya定了定神，Vinciguerra的声音已经开始变形，她听起来像一头不怀好意的公牛。Illya往房间四处看了看，相中一张小桌上红色的桌布，他把布抽出来，上面的半胸像掉落地面落得个粉碎。Illya踉跄了一下，把红布举到跟前，像个斗牛士一样望着Victoria。

“你在干什么？”她现在真的生气了，Illya猜。

“Vamos。”Illya底气十足，毫无畏惧地说。

他倒了下去。

***

Solo通过望远镜观察着Gaby和Rudi的会面。夏日的午荫均匀地投在小山坡上，把他的身影隐蔽得很好。在望远镜里，Rudi正慢条斯理地剥着一颗葡萄，远程监听设备捕捉到了他们交谈的讯号。“我们知道你来找我们是为了什么，Mrs. Teller。”Alexander说。

“你们怎么知道的？”

“很简单，”Rudi透过他那可以掀开镜片的眼镜，朝Solo的藏身处有意无意瞥了眼，“那个美国人告诉了我们一切，我们现在知道他是个CIA培养的特工，而你的未婚夫是个克格勃，他们都在利用你，苏联人和美国佬。至于你，我的侄女，你犯下的最大错误是任他们摆布。”

Solo立刻把望远镜从脖子上摘下，收拾好所有的东西，拔腿就跑。他跑出不到三十码，遇到了一张铁丝网，在他身后，凶猛的狗吠声越来越近了。Solo犹豫了一下——好吧，他知道任何出色的克格勃不应该担心铁丝网会弄破西装——但他就是犹豫了一下，只一下。

Alexander的手枪对准了他的后脑勺。“别动，Mr. Solo。”

Solo叹口气，举起手转过身。“你能撤回你的狗吗？”他说。

“什么？”

“你的狗，”Solo笑容可掬，“我不喜欢狗。另外我也不希望它们扯破我的衣服。”

“令人惊叹，”Alexander Vinciguerra说，“过去三十六个小时里你被开枪打过，被背叛过，差点丢了命，而你只关心一群狗。”

Solo对着他的枪口笑笑，把它从自己的脸上挪开，拍拍衣服上的草梗，整理好下摆。  
“好吧，”他说，“现在我们去哪？Mrs. Teller已经不在这里了，我想。”

“Rudi带她去见她的父亲了，至于你，”枪口再次戳上他的脸，“我们有别的计划，Mr. Solo。”

Solo讨厌别人碰他的脸，当然，他最讨厌的，还是被人背叛。尤其当此人是Illya的情况下。

***

他们在船上会面了。确切地来说，Solo在一把刑讯用的电椅上，Illya在另一把。“现在，”Rudi坐在他们面前一张被灯泡照亮的桌子旁，脸上带着志得意满的微笑，“让我们打赌谁会先开口。谁想告诉我点什么，嗯？”

Solo幽幽叹了口气。“我很抱歉。”他低声说。

“怎么。”

“如果我知道事情会发展到这个地步，”Solo信誓旦旦地轻声说，“我一定会把我们之间的性爱提前一点儿。”

Illya翻了次白眼。“别担心，”他有意放慢语调，嗓音带刺，“我不觉得我错过了什么。”

“专心点，你们俩！”Rudi摇了摇手里的电线开关，“你们真的知道你们在面对什么吗！”

Solo长长叹了口气，歪头看着Illya。“你告诉他呢，还是我来？”

“他是个KGB，你个白痴，”Illya说，“翻译成英语：他是个没领牌照的电椅专家。”

“谢谢，唔，Illya，虽然那是个糟糕的翻译。”Solo摇头，终于把注意力放在Rudi身上，“你这——我该说，玩具——有点小毛病，你瞧，只要我这样——它就停止运作了。”

Illya已经挣脱皮带从椅子上站起来，两手插在口袋里。Solo瞪着他。“你介意吗？”

Illya单膝跪下，抽出把折叠式小刀，开始割Solo手上的皮带。Rudi目瞪口呆。

“美国佬，”Solo耐心地对他解释道，“翻译成俄语——疯狂的瑞士军刀爱好者。我很抱歉，瞧，你的发明并不赖，如果你愿意亲自上来试试，我想我们更容易知道它出了什么问题——”

Illya没等Rudi反应过来，就把他拽过来，扔到了椅子上。Solo站起来，和Illya一起看着椅子上的Rudi。“现在，”Solo说，“我们该拿他怎么办？”

“先等等，”Illya说，“你真的出卖了我的身份？”

“我的上司让我这么做的，”Solo无辜地说，“他说，必要的时候，出卖那个美国佬。你呢？”

“一样。”Illya鼓了鼓腮帮。

他们各自朝对方瞪着眼睛。“哈喽！”Rudi绝望地抬高了音量，“谁还记得我在这吗？！”

***

昨天晚上

Illya扯开Solo身上的睡袍，把Solo整个人抱起来，让他坐在洗手台上。Solo的手臂扣住他的脖子，两腿打开夹紧他的腰。Solo的嘴唇凑近在他耳边，Illya能听到血流冲击着自己的耳膜，还能听见Solo在他耳边一声声低声的，不怀好意的煽动。

“是的，就是这样，”Solo一遍又一遍地说，“就是这样，牛仔。”

他的目光里闪着冰冷疯狂的兴奋，把自己往Illya的身上凑，在他身下鳝鱼般扭动，引发两人的低喘。Illya不得不紧紧抓住他，阻止他进一步动弹，他的动作有些粗暴，但Solo享受般低叹，闭上眼睛。“来吧，”他再次在Illya耳边说，“让我看看你还有什么本领。”


	6. Chapter 6

昨晚

Solo的裤子早就在这场骚乱中松脱了，他自己主动把它褪到了小腿上，同一动作带来的兴奋和挫败让他咬牙沮丧地低吼——它正好卡在他的小腿上，落在踝骨处，距离同样碍事的吊袜带只有一尺的距离。Illya对吊袜带这种繁琐玩意没有什么耐心，这在Solo的预料当中，让他没有料到的是，Illya会直接托起他的小腿，牙齿咬脱搭扣，把他的下身剥了个精光的同时，还在他的腿肚上咬了一口。

Solo的呼吸变得明显粗重。Illya探寻地注视他的脸，Solo对他微笑了一下，为了掩饰对方的举动对自己的影响。

Illya似乎把这误解为一个鼓励他继续的讯号。

在Solo反应过来以前，Illya把他拽了起来，拧住他的胳膊，强迫他翻了个身，Solo所知道的下一件事，就是他趴在洗手台上，额头很不舒服地抵着镜子，而在他身后传来另一个男人金属皮带扣碰撞的声音，同一个人，死死地把他的胳膊反扭在了身后。“等等，”Solo趁还来得及，赶紧发出中场休息的讯号，“你在干什么？”

Illya的视线谴责地望过来，像在说他明知故问。“干你起了头而我现在打算了结的事。”

Solo皱起眉头，转头打量着Illya，这让他的额头泛起褶皱。“而你就不能——我不知道——慢下来？”Solo尝试地建议。

Illya深深叹了口气。“这样有什么问题？”他说，“它有效，快速，也能达到目的。”

“哈，”Solo深表理解地点头，“唔，让我告诉你件事，牛仔，事情并不总是关于目的。”

“噢是吗？”Illya说。他的手离开了Solo的臀部，转而抓住他的髋骨，Solo倒吸了口气。

“很确定，”Solo说，“因为你瞧，有时候，这是关于享受过程。我能——？”

他试探地将一只胳膊从Illya的掌握下抽了出来，Illya这才意识到Solo的整个背部还在他的掌控之中，仓促间Illya倏地松开手，不太自在地把手收回身旁。“当然可以。”Illya躲闪地说。

Solo再次对他一笑，他转过身，弯腰打开了浴室的水龙头，然后他把自己的马甲脱下来挂好，卷起了衬衫的袖口。“现在，观看，”Solo独具暗示地眨了眨眼，“并且学习——”他在浴缸边沿坐下，大腿的肌肉打开，开始给自己润滑，他的手指在身后艰难地拧曲着，被他自己臀部的肌肉夹紧，Illya着魔般走近前，伸手抓住他汗湿的头发，让他抬起脸来。

Solo对他一笑，完全不像致命的弱点正掌控在人手中。Illya抓得更紧，以至于他知道自己的手掌正在让Solo的头皮刺痛，Solo毫不顾忌地呻吟起来，愈发昂起头凑近他手里，Illya战栗了一下，因为情欲，更因为Solo的目光扫向他的勃起。  
在他后退前，Solo对他摇了摇头。他抓住Illya的胯部，动作漂亮地解开皮带，拉下他的内裤，让Illya勃起的阴茎头部跃出，拍打着他微张的嘴唇。Illya呻吟着，望向Solo，半是晕眩，半是难以置信，Solo戏弄他一番，然后含入了他的阴茎，一直深入到喉咙处。

他一面前后摆弄头部为Illya口交，一面加入手指扩张着自己。上帝，Illya咬着牙关恼怒地呻吟，手掌溺水般扣住Solo的肩膀，虽然他是占上风的那一方，但他从未感觉如此受人摆布——看着Solo带着嘲弄笑意的挑衅目光时，他知道这也是这个该死的家伙想要的：炫耀，也许还有很多的控制权。Illya在Solo口中完全射出来时，一辆驶过的车完全映亮了窗户，他只觉得刺眼，然后是头晕目眩的坠落，暴力完全的释放。Gaby在浴室外急切地敲着门，想要知道里面是否一切都好。

“非常好，Mrs. Teller，”Solo舔了舔他那恶魔般灵巧的唇，上面还沾有一滴Illya的精液，他享受这样，这卖弄鬼，“别担心，我会把他完整地给你弄出来。”

现在

两人瞪着彼此，眼睛里都写着“你出卖了我”。

Illya走近一些，Solo后退了一步。

Illya又走近了一些，Solo脸上的笑容消失，举起两手作投降状。“好吧，你听我说——”

Illya扑向Solo，勒住他的脖子，把他扑倒在地，Rudi看的目瞪口呆，眼镜里的眼珠仿佛都要掉出来了。Illya什么也不在乎，他只知道眼前这个克格勃出卖了他，这是他最讨厌的事。“你不能杀我，”Solo拽开他的手，趁下一拳落下前说，“你上司认为我是你的搭档！”

Illya顿住手。“有时候，”他模仿Solo的口气说，“打架不是关于目的，你得学会享受这事的乐趣。”

“你认真的吗？”Solo叹气说。

Illya朝他咧嘴。“我现在就告诉你我有多认真。”Solo好不容易站起来，Illya再次把他扑倒在地。

昨晚

Illya第一次撞进来时，Solo咬牙呻吟了一声。Illya马上停下，要检查两人相连的地方。

“你还好吗？”

Solo的回答，唔，很有Solo的特色。“为什么我还在说话，牛仔？”Solo质问地说，“我本来指望你把我的脑子操出来，别告诉我你做不到。”

Illya拍了一下他的臀部，撞进第二下。Solo猛地弓起身子，无声地张开嘴，汗湿的头发在额上无力地垂着，手指陷入Illya的背肌里。“我向你打赌我做得到，恐怖。”Illya讽刺地说。

而那确实是他接下来整晚所做的事，没有交谈，没有废话，没有互相体谅，就只是他把Solo操得发不出声音，让他把浴帘扯了下来，还抓住自己的头发无声要求更多。半小时后Gaby在浴室里看到他们时，他们已经分开，Solo的衬衫已经皱得像破布，但他的领带仍然打得一丝不苟，Illya在洗手池旁弯着腰，仔细清理着相机镜头。两人谁都没有表现出异常。

“你们还好吗？”Gaby说，“我真担心谁把谁杀了。”

“如果真的有谁能杀人，”Solo意有所指地舔了舔光滑的牙齿，“在这里，那也是我，Gaby。”

不要脸的家伙，Illya因为他的话猛地抬头，差点撞到浴室的壁橱。无所谓，反正他知道Solo裹在裤子里的膝盖仍然红着，而他的领带只是为了遮住Illya留下的一个咬痕。

现在

Solo被Illya从后勒住脖子拉倒在地板上，为了获取空气，他一直用手肘猛击Illya的腹部，Illya吃痛松开手，Solo站起身，两人都意犹未尽，但Rudi的声音吸引了两人的注意力。“我能帮你们找到Gaby，你们能用船运公司的车！”

Illya和Solo停止动作，突然一致地朝Rudi逼近。“你怎么看？”Solo问道。

Illya叉着双臂，不置可否。“随便你，反正我对他没兴趣。”

“拜托，”Rudi转向Illya，同时心有余悸地看着Solo，“别把我交给那个克格勃。”

“现在，这句话可就有点歧视了，Gaby的叔叔，”Solo被冒犯地摇摇头，他转向Illya，“能借一步说话吗？”

Illya跟着他来到审讯室外。“我知道我们操了，”Solo一副讲理的态度，“但那不该影响任务，同意？”

Illya满脸不悦地挤出两个字。“同意。”

“那么，”Solo继续循循善诱，“我们之间还好？”

Illya再次挤出两个字。“还行。”

“那就好，”Solo对他谅解地一笑，“你不记恨我出卖了你，我想？”

审讯室内燃起了火光，Illya注意到了。“恐怖。”他叫了Solo一声。

Solo还在滔滔不绝。“公平起见，我并不知道他们事先准备把你送上电椅，所以这件事不能算到我头上。”

Illya又叫了一声，戳了一下Solo。Solo转过头去，这才看见了起火的审讯室。

“噢，”Solo遗憾地说，“太可惜了，我的外套还在里面。”

Illya身旁的电话突然响了起来，Illya拿下话筒，听了第一句以后嫌弃地把话筒递给Solo。“找你的，”Illya语重心长，“你们那群无所不在的克格勃是监视了这艘船吗？如果是的话，摸摸你的鼻子，我好知道该朝哪儿开枪。”

“好吧，”Solo表现得有点怀疑，“你不觉得这过火了点？也许他们不会——”

另一部更靠近Solo的办公电话响了起来，Illya对他抬起眉毛，像在说“我告诉你了”。Solo接下电话，听了一会后递给Illya。“找你的，”Solo说，“如果你们CIA混进了这条船，并且在这上面装了窃听器，摘下你的帽子，给我个提示。”  
两人互瞪了一会，无声地在空中交换了话筒。Solo噼噼啪啪说起了俄语，Illya开始往外冒英语，一阵交谈以后，两人对视，这才意识到对方的存在，Solo拿手捂住话筒，Illya则转过身去，继续小声地快速交谈。过了一会，两人同时挂断电话，转身望着对方。

“停机坪，半小时后。”Solo说，“有人会来接应我们。”

“他们也是这么告诉我的，”Illya回答，“他们说：开那辆Rudi的车。”

Solo止住话头，凝视Illya半晌，才不情愿地摸了摸鼻子。Illya打了个哈哈，摘下帽子放在手上，掉了个个又重新戴上。“好极了，”Solo朝Illya赞许点头，像终于成功教会了一条大狗新把戏，“我们出发吧。”

半小时后 

车身一半漆成蓝色的小货车驶近停机坪后，Solo和Illya都看见了那辆海军直升机。一个穿着海军蓝西装的男人正与机师攀谈。和机师握手后，这个男人不慌不忙朝他们走来，Solo认出了他，这是在Vinciguerra派对外撞上他的那名陌生人。

Illya朝他倾了倾身。“你们的人？”

“不，从我看到的来判断，”Solo持保留态度，“他更像你们的人。”

Illya看了眼对方，又把头转回。“我不这么认为，”Illya态度坚决地反驳，“他脸上挂着你们的人通常会有的那种蠢相。”

Illya说完加快脚步，Solo瞪着他的后脑勺。他赶上去，Illya停下脚步。“别忘了，”Solo皱着眉头，一边继续观察陌生人朝他们走近，一面对Illya说，“他穿着你们的人通常喜欢穿在身上的萨维尔街西装——绝对是你们的人。”

Illya哼了一声，缓慢摇了摇头。“绝对是你们的人，”他一脸沉痛，“他是你联系到的。”

“对，我知道这点，”Solo摇着头，表示反对，“我当然希望他是我们这边的，但根据我的上司最近喜欢和来自西方的蠢货合作这一点，我还是觉得，他是你们那边的人。”

两人抗议地对视，不约而同停下脚步。这个新出现的家伙首先朝Solo伸出了手。“Mr. Solo，我们又见面了。”Illya朝Solo露出“我就说吧”的眼神，Solo狐疑地伸出手和对方握了握，然而这人立刻又在抽回手的同时转向Illya。“Mr. Kuryakin，我想你得到的指示是跟我走，那么，两位先生，跟我来吧。”Illya刚露出的胜利微笑僵在脸上，Solo强忍住窃笑。

“请等一下，先生，”Illya望着对方伸出来的邀请的手，固执地不肯合作，“我还不认识你。”

“啊，我的名字是Alexander Waverly，”陌生来客露出带歉意的微笑，“我是来这里——你们可以这么说——帮你们一把的，其余的你们介意在飞机上谈吗？”

Solo和Illya对视一眼。“绝对是英国人。”两人几乎同时说。

随即，Illya首先抛下大惑不解的Waverly，朝飞机走去。

***

Waverly——一个操着一口贝尔格莱维亚区腔的英国上流绅士——在飞机里一直嘘寒问暖，连声道歉，好像整个罗马的人都因为他不合常规的举动而受惊。他的样子更像是坐在圣詹姆斯广场的伦敦图书馆，因为拿错了书惊扰到图书管理员而正在想办法补救。

他的第一个建议，是邀请——或者不如说命令——两人分别联系自己的上级。

Solo首先拿过头戴式耳机，他过去和英国人打过交道，知道让他们闭嘴的办法就是别和他们争执。Illya，从另一个角度来说，让他乖乖听话可不是件容易的事。然而Waverly竟然用一句话就解决了Illya的不满，Solo大开眼界。“Mr. Kuryakin，你想坐我这边吗？”

Illya瞪着他，好像他是个白痴。“不。”Illya粗声粗气地说，立刻坐到了远离英国人的那头。

无奈之吓，Solo只得和Waverly坐在了一起。但，在这次反抗后，Illya终于乖乖戴上了耳机。

Solo会记住这个对付美国人的方法：给他们一次机会反抗，然后一劳永逸。Illya朝他看过来，好像知道他正在不怀好意地转着脑筋，Solo朝他笑笑，继续聆听Oleg交代他的事。“他们会提供你们登岛所需要的一切，并且帮助你们登上岛屿，一旦核弹头搞到手了——”

Solo不禁瞥向Illya。对方也正在专心聆听。“——如有必要，杀了那个美国人。”Oleg说。

Illya正好看着他，Solo立刻转开视线。

***

“听从海军情报处的Waverly上将的指挥，找回那个核弹头。不管谁拿到了核弹头，”Saunders在耳机里对Illya说，“对这场军备竞赛来说都至关重要。如果有必要——”

Illya接下来听到的话使他不禁喉头一紧。“——杀了那个苏联人。”

他的视线对上Solo，Solo正看着他。Illya借助低头关掉通讯设备，躲开了Solo探查的视线，在西洋棋里，他觉得现在到了王车易位的时刻。他恍了一下神，以至于没注意到Waverly也戴上了耳机。“我们还有十四个小时攻岛，取得磁盘，并且救出可怜的教授，”Waverly看了看表，Illya下意识也看了看——才发现他根本没有表，“当然，我们还得救回我的特工。”

“你在这里面还有个特工？”Illya打断他的话。

“又来了，”Solo的表现平静，甚至有些过分平静，“我早该知道Gaby在为你工作，她对我所有的殷勤都没反应。”

“呃，虽然推理的过程有点问题，”Waverly的表情颇为尴尬，好像一名绅士听到不愿意知道的事情时那样，“但结论是没错的，谢谢，Solo先生。”

“那么你需要我们打上那个岛，干掉一群Vinciguerra的手下，”Illya说，“把她救回来——我的意思是，像是牛仔电影里那样？”

“这种说法有点戏剧化，Mr. Kuryakin，”Waverly说，“不过是的，谢谢，拜托了？”

Illya看向Solo，Solo无奈朝他点点头。“英国人。”Solo感叹地做了个鬼脸，Illya叹气。

Waverly似乎下决心忽略这句话。“唔，既然我们都很喜欢Gaby，而我们现在有机会救她，那么——”

Solo有点受够他的唠叨了。“绑好安全带”的红灯在Waverly身后亮了起来。Solo看向窗外，一艘体型庞大的船缓慢进入他们的视野。“那是什么？”Solo好奇地问道。

“那是艘航空母舰，”Illya对他的问题嗤之以鼻，“哪怕一次也好，你能忘了你的荷尔蒙挫败，专心对付眼前的问题吗？”

“我当然知道我眼前的问题是什么，”Solo说，挑衅地眨了眨眼，“我正看着它。”

“是什么？”Illya慢慢皱起眉头，他有预感他不会喜欢那个答案。

“你。”Solo回答。

Waverly拿下眼镜，对直升飞机里的紧张气氛视而不见，拿领带擦拭起镜片来。

***  
入夜 Vinciguerra家族岛屿

“你在干什么？”Illya充满戒备意味地看着Solo，后者的手正在靠近他的枪，Illya不喜欢别人碰他的枪，尤其是在他进入状态的时候。

Solo把手掌抬起，展示给他看，在告诉他没有恶意以后，反手托住Illya手中的狙击枪，手指打开了红外线夜视瞄准器。Illya一点也不领情，他望着Solo收回手。“我知道怎么打开夜视镜，”他告诉Solo，“别忘了，这把枪是美国造的。”

“噢，没错，低劣产品，顺便一说，”Solo卖弄地说，“我没想到你们对此这么骄傲。”

Illya把眼睛从狙击枪上抬起，转向他。Solo立刻露出息事宁人的微笑。“我只是在说，每把枪都是一部精巧的仪器，你最好，”Solo端起自己的枪，朝前瞄准，“小心对待它。”

“哦。”Illya懒得说话的模样伏下头去，突然就开了一枪，把Solo吓了一跳。

“不用谢。”Illya告诉他。

两人陷入了沉默当中，Solo守在自己的枪后面，寻找可以下手的目标，Illya也一样。Solo偷眼瞧向Illya，Illya根本没注意到他，专心致志地望向远处。Solo低叹口气，重新望着自己的瞄准镜，同时装作不经意地开口了。“我接到的命令是，”他有意停了停，“杀了你，如果有必要的话。”

“哦是吗？”Illya趴着没动，但他扣在扳机上的手指抽动了一下，“我也一样。”

“你会，”Solo试探着放满了语速，“照办吗，‘如果有必要的话’？”

Illya把狙击枪折叠托收起，抬起头瞧着他。“你会吗？”Illya低声说。

“浣熊，”坚持要为行动起一个代号的Waverly在两人耳内开口，让两人相继骂了一声操，“冲锋艇队员成功登陆了，正在前来与你们汇合，请汇报你们的情况，完毕。”

“浣熊，”讽刺的苍白笑意照亮Solo的脸，“那是叫你呢还是叫我？”

Illya突然变得严肃，而且看起来有话要说。Solo诧异地抬起了眉毛。“听我说，”Illya降低音量，生硬地对他说道，“我也许只有机会说一次，所以我会说得尽量简短。”

还真是简短。Solo在心里回答。“我还在等着。”Solo礼貌地一笑。

“当我还是个小男孩的时候，”Illya没有看着他，而是继续看着前方，好像强迫自己看着前方，“我割伤了手指，然后我爱上了个女孩——女孩。割伤的手指（这两个词他用笨拙的俄语重复了一遍，生怕Solo不明白）——你懂吗？”

“也许，”Solo跟不上Illya的思路，只得老老实实地摇头，“不。”

Illya好像一点也不惊讶，也许他对Solo的理解能力早就不抱有希望了。“我被割伤的一瞬间，我意识到我对她的感觉是真实的，而不是反过来——现在发生的事情就好像那一样。”

Solo扯出个笑容，Illya的话让他情绪突然高涨，好像整个人喝多了伏特加，或者第一次尝试空中跳伞，但他克制住了自己。他一定像个傻瓜一样露出了晕乎乎的笑容。“我还是不明白，”Solo仔细地，小心翼翼地确定，“所以我是那道割伤，还是那个女孩？”

“你？”Illya瞥他一眼，“更像是那种让一切变得真实无比的刺痛，你知道那种感觉，对吧？”

“我确实明白，”Solo自己都诧异于自己的答案，“这是你们那的人确定自己爱上了某人的方式，我说对了吗？”

像是害怕被奚落，Illya抢白道：“那么你们的方式是什么？”终于，现在他看着Solo了。

“非常简单，”Solo说，“我母亲过去常说——她管我叫Napoleon——‘Napoleon，你能把背后交给谁，谁就是你的伴侣’。她不喜欢用爱那个字眼，你知道，因为我父亲。”

“唔。”Illya凝视他许久后说。

他们的嘴唇几乎碰到了一起，在黑暗中，远处一颗信号弹发射上天空，炸响犹如烟花。Waverly的声音再次响了起来。“这里是瞭望塔。请回复，浣熊。请回复。”

Illya挫败地低吼一声。“总有一天我要杀了他。”他说。Solo同意。

该死，Solo想道，我开始像个中情局特工一样思考了。


End file.
